In New York 2006 today, Tulsa 1966 tommorow
by DallasWinstonsGurl
Summary: Two girls suddenly appear in Tulsa. There from the future one of them has read the book the other is just going with the flow. Can they stop the events in the book from happening or will they happen again. R&R bettersummaryinside
1. Appearing, & getting jumped

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Disclaimer I don't own X-men or Outsiders or anything that you recognize from TV and other stuff_**

**_Claimer I do own Saiya though._**

**_Summary Saiya and Rouge are transported back to 1966 and to make matters even more interesting they are in Tulsa Oklahoma. They meet the outsiders and to add even more drama Rouge is the only one of the two that has read the book. Can they stop the events of the book when only one of them knows what they are. Or will the events repeat themselves. DallasOC SodapopOC_**

_ Saiya squeezed her eyes shut tight against the sunlight, sunlight how in the hell did she get outside. She bolted upright and looked around. Yep the 16 year old was outside. It definitely wasn't the mansion grounds. Hell it didn't even look like New York. Rouge was next to her. Saiya saw a sign in the distance. Saiya shook rouge awake._

_ "Where in the hell are we?" Rouge asked looking up at Saiya who shrugged._

_ "There's a sign further up the road." Saiya said standing up and pulling Rouge to her feet. They started walking towards the sign._

_ "Oh my shitting god were in Tulsa." Rouge said her eyes wide. Saiya looked at her confused._

_ "And is that anywhere near New York?" Saiya asked looking over at her friend. Rouge shook her head that it wasn't._

_ "Well then how in the hell did we get here better yet what's with all the old ass cars. Aint seen them this old since my dad took me and you to the car show." Saiya said remembering when Logan had taken the two girls to the car show._

_ "I don't think were in Kansas anymore Toto." Rouge said walking in the direction the cars were going in. Saiya blinked and followed her._

_ "Rouge didn't we have to read a book for Storm's class that took place in Tulsa?" Saiya asked as they finally made it into town. It looked way weird. Like the two teenage girls had walked onto an old time movie set in the 50's and 60's. Rouge started walking to a gas station called DX. Saiya rose an eyebrow at the name. There was two teenaged boys there._

_ "Hey I'm Rouge and this is my half sister Saiya where are we by chance?" Rouge asked the movie star handsome looking one._

_ "Your at the DX Station in Tulsa Oklahoma my name's Sodapop Curtis and this is my best buddy Steve Randle." Sodapop said pointing to Steve when he said his name. Rouge's eyes widened and she smiled at them sweetly and dragged Saiya away from them._

_ "Were in the Outsiders." Rouge whispered at Saiya harshly. She looked at her confused._

_ "The book we were supposed to read." Rouge said sighing at her friend._

_ "Why did you call me your half sister?" Saiya asked looking at Rouge confused._

_ "Because come on we do kind of look alike besides we need a good reason for suddenly showing up here." Rouge said like come on ya can't be that stupid. Saiya stuck her tongue out at her and walked back over to Sodapop and Steve._

_ "SO what brings you to Tulsa?" Sodapop asked looking down at Saiya. Who smirked up at him._

_ "We were visiting our Aunt and Uncle and when we got here it turned out that they had been killed shot. And now we have no where to stay and we need a job." Saiya said her smirk never leaving her face._

_ "Well I think that we can help you there. We are looking for a couple of girls to run the inside of the gas station." Steve and Sodapop's boss said scaring Rouge._

_ "Really that would be great wouldn't it Rouge?" Saiya asked smiling at the boss._

_ "When can you two start?" Bob asked the two young teenagers. Rouge grinned._

_ "Right now if you would like us to?" Saiya said with a smirk. Bob nodded and led the two girls into the Gas Station. He taught them how to use the register and then left them alone to do there job. The sold a couple packs of Kools Candy bars and a soda and that was all that they sold the whole day. Sodapop and Steve walked into the gas station._

_ "So are you two hungry me and Soda are going over to the Dingo for some dinner." Steve asked as the two girls closed up the safe._

_ "Yeah sure but we still have the problem of having no where to stay." Rouge said as Sodapop locked the door and the four walked to the Dingo._

_ "Hi what can I get ya?" The waitress asked the four teenagers. Saiya yawned and looked bored._

_ "Uh four burgers with fries and four cokes." Steve ordered for all of them. The other nodded in agreement. The waitress nodded wrote it down then left._

_ "I don't think my brother Darry will mind but you two can probably stay with us in the guest bedroom." Sodapop offered as Saiya smirked at him._

_ "That would be cool." Saiya said as they're food finally arrived. Sodapop nodded._

_:A year later:_

_ Saiya and Rouge were walking down the street back to the Curtis house after there shifts. Steve and Soda had gone to the dingo for some milkshakes. Leaving the two girls to walk home by themselves. Saiya and Rouge ran into Pony and Johnny coming out of the movie house._

_ "Hey Johnnycakes Pony are ya going back to the house?" Saiya asked as they walked down the street._

_ "Yeah so how was work?" Ponyboy asked as they stopped to cross the street. Johnny looked behind them and saw a blue mustang following them._

_ "Uh guys." Johnny said before the other three crossed the street he ran after them._

_ "What is it Johnnycake?" Saiya asked looking back at the dark haired teen._

_ "Were being followed." Johnny said looking back at the blue mustang. All four of them sped up and the mustang sped up matching them._

_ "Socs how many of them are there." Saiya asked hitching her thumbs in her belt loops._

_ "5 maybe 6 I didn't get a good look." Johnny whispered as the four sped up to almost jogging. They reached the park and they climbed onto the jungle gym. The mustang stopped and 5 soc's got out they were drunk they could tell that much._

_ "Well if it isn't a couple of greasers and there greasy girlfriends." One of the soc's said walking towards them. The four climbed off the jungle gym and glared at them._

_ "Your out of your territory Soc I'd watch out if I was you." Saiya said her hand going to her back pocket where she kept her switch blade._

_ "Ya know what a greaser is White trash with long greasy hair." Another of the soc's said as they all walked toward the four._

_ "Ya know what a soc is. An ugly asshole with money." Saiya said spitting at the soc's feet._

_ "Get 'em." The first soc yelled as they chased after the four. They were backed against a wall as the soc's formed a semicircle around them. Saiya reached for her switch but was meet with a fist to the head. It sent her to the ground and two of the soc's jumped on her and started punching and kicking her. She scratched kicked and bite managing to catch one of the in the balls. He fell to the ground clutching his balls. The other soc that was still on her punching and kicking her in the ribs. Saiya gasped as the air was knocked out of her lungs. The soc that was still on her pulled out a knife and scratched it down her cheek deeply._

_ "Your out of your territory socs. Get the hell out of here now before we have to kill you." Tim Shepard yelled at the socs yanking the one on Saiya off of her. The soc kicked her in the head and her world went black. The soc's ran to there mustang to find the tires slashed._

_ "Damn socs now who to jump don't they?" Tim growled leaning down and picking her up bridal style. A couple of the guys in his gang yanked Ponyboy and Johnny to there feet and helped them limp to the car and helping them sit down. Curly had Rouge in his arms._

_ "James Curly you two go to the Curtis's house and tell them that they got jumped and are at our house well hurry your asses up." Tim said once the four teens were in the car. Tim drove back to his house and grabbed Rouge out of the front seat he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the house. He did the same to Saiya and helped Ponyboy and Johnny limp to the house. Saiya was probably the worst one off bleeding wise because she had a knife pulled on her and two socs hitting her while the others only had one each. Tim grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned up the cut on her head first made from soc's knuckles._

_ "What the hell happened." Dally yelled slamming threw the door. Tim looked up from cleaning up Johnny's cut the other 3 were patched up as best as Tim could considering Rouge had a broken hand and at least a couple of broken ribs. Saiya had woken up when Tim had started on Rouge and was confused as to where the hell she was till she saw Tim, Rouge, Pony, and Johnny._

_ "What the hell does it look like jackass." Tim replied going back to Johnny sliced Cheek._

_ "How many were there." Dally asked kneeling down near Saiya to check her out._

_ "5 6 I was a little busy trying to fend off a knife to ask." Saiya said glaring off at random things. Dally's ring hung on a chain around her neck and it was covered with a little blood. Dally wiped it off._

_ "You alright baby-cakes?" Dally asked her cocking his head to the side Saiya nodded looking into his eyes. Darry slammed threw the door followed by Two-bit, Steve, and Sodapop. They all looked just as pissed off as Dally._

_ "I knew we should have fucking walked them home." Sodapop said hitting his head against Tim's wall._

_ "Hey no beating yourself up I've patched up enough kids so calm your ass down." Tim said taping a piece of gauze over Johnny's cheek._

_ "Fucking socs know just who to fucking jump don't they going for the youngest and weaker of the gang's." Darry said looking over Pony's injuries._

_ "I resent that." Saiya said crossing her arms across her chest. Rouge was sitting on a kitchen chair with tears streaming down her cheek's. Sodapop walked over to his girlfriend and enveloped her into a hug._

_ "Ya might want to take her to the emergency room I think her hand's broken." Tim said standing up and walking over to Darry._

_ "What are you going to do the socs went to far this time?" Tim asked as Two-bit made some lame crack that made the four teens laugh._

_ "Call a rumble you help us fight?" Darry asked and Tim nodded that they would help Darry and the gang fight against the socs._

_ "You calling a skin to skin rumble I'm fighting." Saiya said standing up a little unsteadily. She almost fell but Dally caught her and steadied her._

_ "You falling down now what the hells going to happen in a rumble?" Darry asked looking down at her._

_ "One I had two socs on me one who is probably icing his family jewels right now. And Two the other fucking soc pulled a knife. Its skin to skin no one gets hurt bad." Saiya said glaring up at Darry. Dally nodded that he agreed with her._

_ "Alright but yell if you get in trouble. We'll get you out of it." Darry said finally relenting Saiya smiled._

_ "Come on we should get Rouge to the hospital to see if her hand is broken." Soda said helping Rouge stand up. Two-bit and Darry helped Ponyboy and Johnny and Saiya climbed onto Dally's back._

_ "Two-bit Dally you two take Pony Johnny and Saiya home they could probably use some sleep." Darry said as Soda helped Rouge into his truck. Darry climbed in and drove to the hospital. Steve took Johnny from Two-bit and Two-bit took Ponyboy and they started for the Curtis's house. When they got there Saiya was asleep on Dally's back and Johnny and Ponyboy were asleep on there feet. Steve laid Johnny down on the couch and Two-bit took Ponyboy to his and Soda's room and laid him down on his bed. Dally sat Saiya down in Darry chair before he picked her up and took her to Ponyboy's old room which was now Saiya's and Rouge and laid her down on the bed pulling the blankets over her. He went back to the living room and sat down on Darry's chair and sighed deeply_.


	2. Flashback and Nightly Double

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer I don't own X-men or Outsiders or anything that you recognize from TV and other stuff**_

_**Claimer I do own Saiya though.**_

_**Summary Saiya and Rouge are transported back to 1966 and to make matters even more interesting they are in Tulsa Oklahoma. They meet the outsiders and to add even more drama Rouge is the only one of the two that has read the book. Can they stop the events of the book when only one of them knows what they are. Or will the events repeat themselves. DallasOC SodapopOC**_

_**Thanks Izziecakes and PreppyKrissy for reviewing my story and for your comments**_.

_Saiya sat up in bed yawned and stretched. She walked out into the living room and saw Dally sleeping in Darry's chair. Johnny was asleep on the couch. Rouge hand must have been broke because it was in a cast to about 2 inches above her wrist. Darry was up and making breakfast with Ponyboy's help._

_"Anybody home." Two-bit yelled slamming threw the door. Saiya rolled her eyes at the idiot._

_"Nah were all just here but none of us are home Two-Bit." Saiya said rolling her eyes before poking Dally to get him up that didn't work._

_"Shut the hell up Ol' Dal needs his sleep." Dally yelled glaring at Two-bit briefly. Two-bit stuck his tongue out at Dally._

_:Flashback 2 months: (Dally was in the cooler the whole time the girls were there till now that is.)_

_Saiya was sitting on the couch with Ponyboy contemplating the meaning of life. Naw she was wondering how in the hell Mickey Mouse was always on when Two-bit was over and that was like all the time. The door was opened and some guy she didn't recognize walked in._

_"Hey Dally when did you get out of the cooler?" Two-bit asked giving said guy a name. Nickname maybe who cares. Saiya sure in the hell didn't._

_"Got out for good behavior who's the broad?" Dally asked pointing his thumb at Saiya. She glared at him and looked over at Pony locking eyes with him like let me punch his ass out please. He nodded hoping that she wasn't going to do what he thought she was going to do. She stood up cracked her knuckles and confirmed Ponyboy's fear. Saiya punched Dally in the jaw as hard as she could which was pretty damn hard._

_"What the hell who is this chick." Dally yelled holding his jaw. Glaring at Saiya who smirked walked down the hallway and went to her and Rouge's door opened it and walked in and slammed it shut._

_"That was Saiya may I suggest that you don't piss her off. She hits pretty hard." Two-bit said from the floor. Dally glared down at him._

_"And you didn't think to tell me this before the dumb broad hit me damn that little broad can hit pretty damn hard." Dally said sitting down in Darry's chair rubbing his jaw. Ponyboy tried not to grin but failed and went back to his book._

_"Since when does Darry let strange girls stay here?" Dally asked glaring at Ponyboy for grinning at him getting punched._

_"One she's not strange and Darry tries to act tough but he wasn't about to let two girls who at the time he thought were to weak to throw a punch stay out on the streets and Two there hott course I wouldn't touch Saiya's half sister if I was you. Cause Soda will kick you ass that's his girl." Two-bit explained with a grin before going back to Mickey singing along with the theme song._

_"One I can fucking hear you and Two shut the fuck up with the Mickey Two-bit before I come out and personally make you a woman." Saiya yelled opening the door and sticking her head out of her room. When she was done she slammed the door again. Two-bit clutched himself and went back to Mickey quietly._

_"I like this broad." Dally said because no one had ever been able to make Two-bit shut the fuck up when Mickey was on. And he was watching it quietly not saying a single word, it was a fucking miracle._

_"I can still hear you." Saiya yelled not even bothering to open the door. Steve, Soda, and a girl that Dally was assuming was Soda's girl walked in._

_"Dallas Winston when the hell did you get out and what happened to your jaw already get in a fight with Shepard?" Steve asked sitting down on the couch._

_"I got out for good behavior and that little broad Saiya punched me." Dally said glaring at Steve and Soda like you laugh I will kill you so fast._

_"Again I can still fucking hear you don't make me come out and break your fucking jaw." Saiya yelled from her room where she was playing solitaire._

_"I am going to o speak to her. Maybe possibly get an apology out of here. Not likely but I can try." Rouge said going towards her and Saiya's room she opened the door and ducked a shoe._

_"Sorry Rouge thought that you were that Dallas guy." Saiya said as Rouge came into the room and sat down in the chair across from Saiya._

_"It's not me you should be apologizing to you should be apologizing to him you're the one that almost broke his jaw. You know that you can't punch people hard you have adamantium on our bones." Rouge said finally convincing her to go out and apologize to Dally. They walked out the door and Saiya walked up to Dally._

_"I'm sorry… sorry I didn't break your jaw when I had the chance." Saiya said with a smirk on her face. Rouge sighed grabbed her arm and dragged her back to there room. Saiya was laughing hysterically. There was a knock on the door and Rouge opened it._

_"Steve said that Soda said that Dally said that he would have been disappointed if you hadn't at least bruised it." Ponyboy said being the messenger and he looked confused as hell. Rouge looked at him with a raised eyebrow like what the hell are you talkin' about._

_"Ponyboy are you sure your feeling okay?" Rouge asked placing a hand on his forehead to feel for a temperature._

_"Don't confuse the poor boy come and talk to me your fuckin' self." Saiya yelled as the door was opened and Darry come home. He turned his head and looked down the hall at the three. Saiya smiled sweetly pulled Ponyboy in and shut the door._

_"Opps now Darry gonna come here shit. Um look natural." Saiya said flopping down on the bed. Ponyboy grabbed a book sat in the chair that Rouge had vacated. Rouge took over Saiya's solitaire game. There was a knock on the door. Saiya looked up from her magazine._

_"Come in." Saiya yelled from her spot on the bed. The door knob twisted and Dally walked into the room._

_"Damn we thought you was Darry for a minute." Rouge said letting out a sigh of relief. Saiya looked up from the magazine and rose an eyebrow at him._

_"I was wonderin' if any of ya would want to go to the nightly double Johnny already agreed?" Dally asked leaning against there door._

_"I will." Ponyboy said looking up from his book. Saiya looked at the book strangely._

_"Uh Pony I now this is kind of a strange question but are you actually reading that?" Saiya asked and Ponyboy looked at her confused. Dally and Rouge looked at the book and tried to contain there laughter._

_"Yeah duh I have it open don't I?" Ponyboy asked looking between the three older teens._

_"Oh well just thought I would let you know it's upside down." Saiya said going back to her magazine. Ponyboy looked down at the book and blushed turning it right side up._

_"Yeah I'll go to the nightly double anyone actually now what's playing?" Saiya asked raising her eyebrow in question. Dally and Ponyboy shrugged._

_"I'll pass. I have plans with Soda." Rouge said not looking up from "her" game of Solitaire._

_"Alright so it's just the four of us." Saiya said standing up and stretching. She started laughing when she saw Dally's jaw._

_"OH my god I am so sorry this time for real about your jaw." Saiya said with her hand over her mouth in attempt for stop laughing. Dally shrugged._

_"Your not the first to bruise my jaw probably not the last." Dally said rubbing it lightly._

_"Eh ya have a point least I didn't go for a knee below the belt 'ey. Now that would have really hurt you." Saiya said the smirk never leaving her face. A week later Dally asked her to go out on a date with him and about 3 weeks after that he asked her to be his girl. Now that she thought about it, he had asked her to be his girl in a month it had taken Soda nearly 2 to ask Rouge out and at least a month after that to ask her to be his girl which she agreed to._

_:End Flashback:_

_"Dally get your fat ass up." Saiya said managing to push him off the arm chair. He glared at her but she could tell he was fighting a grin._

_"Looks like some one is feeling alright." Darry said walking into the living room from the kitchen. Dally plopped back onto the chair and pulled Saiya down onto his lap._

_"Yeah when's the rumble?" Saiya asked giving up on trying to push away from Dally it just wasn't working. Sodapop ran out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist as Darry was getting ready to go to work._

_"Darry do ya know where my DX shirt is?" Soda asked and everyone in that room rolled there eyes._

_"Hate to tell you buddy, you have to wear clothes to work. There's a law or something." Steve said walking in the door._

_"ANYWAY back to my question when is the rumble?" Saiya asked with a pissed expression._

_"Two weeks from now." Darry said walking back out from in the kitchen. Saiya rose an eyebrow and smirked._

_"Ya aint letting her fight are ya?" Two-bit asked sitting down in front of the TV and turning it to Mickey. Everyone groaned when they saw what he was watching._

_"Who says he gets to make my decisions?" Saiya asked kicking two-bit in the back._

_"The fact that he is 20 and your 16." Two-bit said rubbing his back. Saiya's eyes darkened and she pushed Dally's arms off of her and jumped on Two-bit and the two started rolling around on the floor, punching and kicking each other when they got the chance. After a while Dally picked her up and sat down pulling her back onto his lap. Her lip was bleeding and she had a coupla of bruises on her legs from Two-bit kicking her. He on the other hand looked worse for ware._

_"I'm going to the nightly double anyone want to come?" Dally asked looking around the living room. Johnny who had woken up nodded in agreement along with Ponyboy who had shown up during Saiya's and Two-bit's fight._


End file.
